


Purple

by AthenaTheGreekGodess



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Pidge is confirmed sarcastic nerd, Welcome to the stupid love drama that is klance, klance is cannon king
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaTheGreekGodess/pseuds/AthenaTheGreekGodess
Summary: You never know you need to be saved until that one person looks at you with such concern and love that you realize you’ve been blind.





	Purple

The motor quietly slowed its rumble, until the engine cut out completely, leaving only the foreboding silence. Within the darkness, the noise of two car doors opening and slamming was heard, and footsteps walked around the pitch black box. 

With a few metal clicks and grunts, the door was flung open, letting soft moonlight and the ominous flickering of a nearby street lamp illuminate their surroundings. 

One by one, they exited the black box, the gravel crunching beneath their feet as they gathered in the dark shadows left by the two large buildings to their side. 

“Alright. Does everybody remember their positions?” Lotors strong blue gaze swept past them, any other features covered by the dark black cloth that they all wore. 

They gave a nod, pressing close to the darkness, feeling the anticipation gnawing at their minds, adrenalyn ready to kick in and take over. With just one signal, they would perform an act that could have them all be arrested and thrown in prison. But, what other choice did they have?

And with one nod and movement of his hand, Lotor lead the team down the alley, staying low and quiet. Even the moonlight wouldn’t dare touch them as the moon was covered with smokey clouds, darkening the sky to nearly blindness had it not been for the street lamp. 

“Put on your night goggles.” Lotor whispered over his shoulder, only the faint glow of his eyes peering through the night. 

With one movement, they reached into their bags, taking out the metal Galran headgear. They strapped it around their foreheads, lowering the spectacles to their eyes, and with one flick of a switch, night vision appeared in the lenses, illuminating everything around them. 

They gave a nod to each other, signaling everyone had their night vision on. Lotor nodded back, continuing to move down the streets, which were always empty at this time of night. 

They cut through an alley, moving swiftly down the dark passages as they neared their location. Coming out into another faintly lit street, they could see the silhouette of the building through their goggles, some moonlight shining down on the clay tiled roof.

“Alright. Let’s move out.” And with another hand movement, they set out, moving quickly through the shadows and reached the outer chain link fence that wrapped around the building. 

One by one, they hopped the fence, some staying outside to keep watch for police. 

Once they had all gotten over, they knelt down outside the building, sending someone over to check around the corner. When they gave the all clear that’s when the real mission started. 

They broke in easily, no alarm system, no cameras. That was the pro of choosing a smaller more local shop for their mission. 

Once they were inside, they made quick work of finding the safe. “Alright, Clint, c’mon.” Lotor motioned the the small blonde boy over to the safe. And silently, he was able to single handedly unlock it. Unfortunately for them, the shop wasn’t completely defenseless. As soon as it was opened, an alarm went off all around the building, sending loud high pitched whines through the hollow walls. 

They all immediately rushed to raid the safe and anything else valuable they came across, the people from outside already rushing over to help carry the bags out. At this rate, they would have about 2, maybe 3 minutes until the cops arrived. 

They loaded up all they could carry, and rushed out of the building, hearing a dog bark faintly in the background as they all reached, and with some effort, hopped over the chain fence. 

It wasn’t long until they had all made it over, however by then the police sirens were quite audible over the rather silent streets of the town. Without any hesitation, they raced through the shadows across the streets, trying to make it back to their van, the sirens growing ever closer which each step they took. There was no need for hesitance or stealth anymore, they had succeeded so far in their mission, they just needed to reach the safezone and all would be good. 

They finally made it to the alley, and Jeff was motioning wildly for them to get the stuff in the van and go. “There you shanks are! Hurry up!” He stood to the side as they all hopped in the back, and Clint joined jeff in the front. 

The low rumble of the motor started up and they could feel the gravel under the tires as they pulled out. With no windows in the van, they were left in blank silence, holding their breaths as they sped out and away from the sirens. 

When they finally came to a halt, they had slid into another hidden alley, and when the doors were flung open the familiar soft glows of the christmas lights flickered on. 

It wasn’t anything amazing, but it was the best they could do for a base. At least they tried to make it feel homey. 

People were milling around, some taking the bags out of the back of the van while Clint and Jeff worked to pull closed the large metal door that concealed the garage-like building. 

“Alright, grab a bag and head back to the hub. And don’t take anything more than your share. I’ll know.” Lotors voice was low as he gazed between them all, his eyes fierce even in the dim light. 

They all nodded and made their way into the hub, having to go through specially designed entrances and over obstacles laid out specifically incase anybody was to intrude. 

When they reached the location in the center of the warehouse they called home, the fire was already lit and people were already gathered around. 

“Alright. Everybody did good today. As usual, everybody takes their share and nothing more. This system doesn’t work unless we can trust each other. Now, clint, as usual you and jeff get your own bags. Anyone who didn’t come on the mission today gets their split of one bag.” Lotors gaze once again swept over everyone, nodding curtly before dismissing them with a wave of his hand. 

Immediately, he rushed to grab his share out of the bag he had brought in. He counted the money carefully, making sure he didn’t take more then was allowed. He was surprised when he felt a hand land on his shoulder, glancing back to see Lotor standing there and looking at him intently. 

“Keith. Good work today. You keep proving to be a good edition to the team. As you know, none of this works if we don’t have trust. Because we’re all in this together. Can i trust you?” His stare was enough to make Keith look down, but he gathered himself and stared right back into his eyes, holding his gaze firmly. “Of course. I promise you won’t regret letting me in.” 

They held each other's gaze for a moment more before lotor smiled softly and nodded. “Good that. I expect you to keep that promise.” 

With a hopefully reassuring smile, Keith nodded once again, and Lotor turned and walked off. 

He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, running a hand through his hair. It wasn’t long before he was hurriedly leaving the warehouse with his share of the money and going around to the side of the building to find Red waiting for him there. 

Some people might think it’s stupid to name your bike, but hey, he’d grown fond of it and thought it deserved a name. 

He hoped over the seat, the leather feeling comfortable and familiar underneath him as he strapped the helmet around his chin. 

As he drove through the city, he watched the lights blare around him, and his mind drifted back to finally take in his situation. 

How the hell did i get here?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is going to be one of my first full fan fictions, and I’m really hoping to make it good! I’ll try and post as often as I can, and every chapter will be AT LEAST 4,000 words. The prologue however is shorter because, well, it’s the prologue (duh) but it’s definitely going to be longer in the future I promise! Anyways, I hope people will enjoy this little story. (I’m mostly writing it for myself to practice writing, but I thought giving other people the chance to read my work would be cool too.) And I hope you’re having a wonderful day!


End file.
